Talk:Can You Sing That Song? (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E950:FA2F:87CA:A197-20190213003640
január 1. – Oroszország árvita miatt elzárja az Ukrajnának küldött földgázt. *január 2. – Németországban a Reichenhall jégcsarnok teteje az erős hóesés következtében beszakad. (15 halálos áldozat.) *január 4. – Aríél Sárón izraeli kormányfő súlyos agyvérzést kap. *január 5. – Szaúd-Arábiában egy hotel összedől, maga alá temetve a hadzsra Mekkába érkező zarándokot. *január 15. – Dzsábir el-Ahmed el-Dzsábir asz-Szabah kuvaiti emír halála után a trónt Szaad el-Abdullah esz-Szalem asz-Szabah sejk veszi át. *január 15. – A NASA Stardust küldetése sikerrel fejeződött be. *január 16. – A 2006-os finnországi elnökválasztás első fordulója. https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A1jl:Atlas_V_551_roars_into_blue_sky.jpg A New Horizons indítása *január 18–20. – Háromnapos látogatáson Magyarországon tartózkodik az ukrán védelmi miniszter, Anatolij Gricenko. *január 19. – Elindult a New Horizons, az első űrszonda a Pluto kutatására. *január 19. – A szlovák légierő AN-24 típusú repülőgépe – koszovói békemisszióból hazatérő katonákkal – becsapódott a Borsó-hegy gerincébe, Hejce község külterületén pilótahiba miatt. *január 24. – A kuvaiti parlament megfosztja hatalmától a betegeskedő Szaad el-Abdullah esz-Szalem asz-Szabah emírt, aki alig több, mint egy hete töltötte be ezt a tisztséget. *január 29. – A kínai újév napja, megkezdődik a Kutya éve. *február 8. – 404 katona elhagyja barakkját Kelet-Timoron (a kelet-timori válság kezdete) *február 10. – Fatmir Sejdiut választják Koszovó új elnökévé. *február 23. – Több ezren tüntettek az indiai Kasmírban, mert a hadsereg agyonlőtt négy, 6 és 18 év közötti fiút előző nap. *február 26. – Az USA Népszámlálási Irodája által kiadott közlemény szerint 01:16-kor (0016 UTC) a Föld népessége eléri a 6,5 milliárd (6500 millió) főt. *március 8. – Három magyar katona sérül meg egy közlekedési balesetben Afganisztánban, Kunduz közelében, mikor a katonákat szállító terepjáró felborul. *március 10. – A Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter pályára állt a Mars körül. *március 11. – Slobodan Miloševićet holtan találják a hágai börtöncellájában. Halálát szívroham okozta. *március 11. – Michelle Bacheletet Chile első női miniszterelnökévé választják. *március 17–25. – Román–magyar kétoldalú békefenntartó parancsnoki és törzsvezetési (szimulációs) gyakorlat Aradon. *március 27. – Átadják az M7-es autópálya Ordacsehi–Balatonkeresztúr közötti 25,7 km-es szakaszát. *március 30. – Elindult az űrbe az első brazil űrhajós, Marcos Pontes a Szojuz TMA-8 űrhajóval. https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A1jl:Venus_Express_in_orbit.jpg A Venus Express a Vénusz mellett https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A1jl:Vote_2006_(5).jpg Gyurcsány Ferenc és Kuncze Gábor a liberális sátorban, a Deák téren (április 23) *április 4. – Időközi választásokon először szavazhatnak és indulhatnak a választásokon a kuvaiti nők. *április 9. **Aríél Sárón izraeli miniszterelnököt 4 hónapos kóma után eltávolítják hivatalából **A soron következő országgyűlési választások első fordulója Magyarországon. *április 11. – A Venus Express űrszonda pályára állt a Vénusz körül. *április 12–13. – Ľubomír Bulík altábornagy, szlovák vezérkari főnök meghívására – kétnapos hivatalos látogatásra – Szlovákiába érkezik Havril András vezérezredes, vezérkari főnök; akit udvariassági látogatáson fogad Martin Fedor védelmi miniszter. *április 16. – Megkezdte sugárzását a Szent Korona Rádió. *április 21. – Dnyánendra nepáli király a két hete tartó tüntetések hatására lemond a teljhatalomról és az ellenzéki pártokat miniszterelnök-jelöltek állítására kéri. *április 23. – A soron következő országgyűlési választások második fordulója Magyarországon. *április 29. – Teherán bejelenti, hogy elfogadja a Nemzetközi Atomenergia-ügynökség (International Atomic Energy Agency – IAEA) felügyeletét, amennyiben Irán atomprogramjának ügye visszakerül az ENSZ Biztonsági Tanácsától a bécsi székhelyű szervezethez. *május 1. – Bolívia elnöke, Evo Morales államosítja országa gázmezőit. *május 21. – Montenegró lakosai népszavazás útján nyilvánították ki függetlenedési szándékukat Szerbiától, pontosabban Szerbia és Montenegró államszövetségből. Ezzel az eseménnyel az egykori Jugoszlávia teljesen felbomlott. *május 26. – Gyurcsány Ferenc záróbeszédet mond az MSZP frakció zárt balatonőszödi ülésén, elmarasztalva kormánya teljesítményét, amely azonban csak szeptember 17-én kap nyilvánosságot. *június 3. – Montenegró a május 21-én megtartott szavazások végeredményeként kikiáltja függetlenségét Szerbiától, így június 5-én felbomlik Szerbia és Montenegró államszövetsége. *június 8. – A miskolci vízszennyezési botrány, melynek során szennyezés kerül a város ivóvizébe, többen kórházba kerülnek. *június 9. – Szekeres Imre a Magyar Köztársaság új honvédelmi minisztere. *június 13. – Románia elismeri Montenegrót független és szuverén államként. *június 18. – Elindították Kazahsztán első műholdját, a KazSat-ot. *július 4. – Elindították a Discovery űrrepülőgépet az STS–121 küldetésre. *július 12. – A Hezbollah elrabolja – izraeli területről – az izraeli hadsereg két katonáját, Ehud Goldwasser főtörzsőrmestert és Eldad Regev őrmestert.[1] *július 14. – Jarosław Kaczyński veszi át a miniszterelnöki posztot Kazimierz Marcinkiewicztől a PiS, az ultranacionalista Lengyel Családok Ligája, valamint a populista agrárpárt, az Önvédelem alkotta koalíciós kormány élén.[2] *július 25. – Egy izraeli légi csapásban Kiam városában életét vesztette az ENSZ Libanonban állomásozó erőinek (UNIFIL) négy megfigyelője. *július 31. – Fidel Castro „ideiglenesen” átadja a hatalmat öccsének, Raúl Castrónak. *július 31. – Létrejött a Distributed Proofreaders Alapítvány. *augusztus 9. – Műegyetemi lőtértűz. (A budapesti Műszaki Egyetem pincéjében egy lőtéren keletkezett tűzben három tűzoltó lelte halálát az elavult védőfelszerelés miatt.) *augusztus 20. – Tragikus következményekkel járó vihar Budapesten és környékén az ünnepi tűzijáték alatt. *augusztus 23. – Natascha Kampusch megszökött Wolfgang Priklopil fogságából. *augusztus 25. – A német PRT ellen első alkalommal követnek el merényletet Kunduzban. *augusztus 26. – Az utolsó, a hetedik Budapest Parádé. *szeptember 8.–10. – A NATO Katonai Bizottsága Varsóban tartja őszi, vezérkari főnöki szintű ülését. *szeptember 15.–16. – Sólyom László köztársasági elnök részt vesz a Visegrádi Csoport tagállamai köztársasági elnökeinek lányi találkozóján.[3] *szeptember 17. **Tiltakozások kezdődnek Magyarországon Gyurcsány Ferenc napvilágra került felvételei kapcsán. **Parlamenti választások Svédországban, a jobboldali ellenzék győzelmével. *szeptember 18–19. – Az MTV-székház ostroma Budapesten. *szeptember 19. – Katonai puccs Thaiföldön. *szeptember 26. **A Japán országgyűlés rendkívüli ülésén Abe Sinzót választották meg az ország miniszterelnökének. **Budapesten tárgyal James Lee Jones vezérezredes, a Szövetséges Fegyveres Erők európai legfelső parancsnoka (Supreme Allied Commander Europe – SACEUR) Havril András vezérezredessel (vezérkari főnökkel). *október 1. **Önkormányzati választások Magyarországon. **A Club televíziós csatornát átnevezik Zone Clubra. *október 2. **Perl Westerberg lesz a svéd parlament, a Riksdag házelnöke. **Pennsylvania állambeli Nickel Mines településen, az amish vallási közösség iskolájában hat halálos áldozatot követel az a lövöldözés, amely egy túszszedő akció közben tört ki. (Az áldozatok között volt az ámokfutó is.)[4] *október 9. – Észak-Korea bejelenti, hogy elvégezte az első kísérleti atombomba-robbantását. *október 9. – Az Országgyűlés megválasztja legfőbb ügyésznek dr. Kovács Tamás altábornagyot, addigi katonai főügyészt. *október 15. – Az ENSZ beleegyezik, hogy Észak-Koreát szankciókkal sújtsák a robbantások miatt. **Az olaszliszkai lincselés https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A1jl:Astoria_-_2006.10.23_(12).jpg Nagygyűlés az Astoriánál - 2006.10.23 *október 23. – Zavargások törnek ki Magyarországon az 1956-os forradalom 50. évfordulóján. *október 23. – Traian Băsescu román államfő Sólyom László magyar köztársasági elnökkel találkozik Csíkszeredában az 1956-os forradalom 50. évfordulója alkalmából. *november 5. – Kötél általi halálra ítélik Szaddám Huszein korábbi iraki diktátort. *november 6. – Sólyom László köztársasági elnököt a Vatikánban fogadja XVI. Benedek pápa. *november 7. **Félideji választások az USA-ban. A demokraták először szerezték meg a többséget a kongresszus mindkét házában 1994 óta. **Halálos erejű tornádó söpör végig Japánon. *november 8. **A Merkúr elhalad a Föld és a Nap között. Részleges napfogyatkozás. **Bulgária, Szlovákia és Horvátország kinyilvánítja csatlakozási szándékát a PRT második váltásába. **A Yahoo! időkapszula lezárása. *november 12. – A volt szovjet tagköztársaságban Dél-Oszétiában a területnek Grúziától való elszakadásáról népszavazást tartanak. *november 15. **Az al-Dzsazíra elindítja angol nyelvű csatornáját, az Al Jazeera English''t. **Puerto Ricóban a gazdasági válságból történő minél hamarabbi kilábalás érdekében bevezetik az eladási és használati adót. *november 16–17. – Sólyom László köztársasági elnök kétnapos hivatalos látogatást tesz Szlovákiában. *november 17. **Leeuwarden-en megdőlt a dominódöntési rekord a 2006-os Dominónapon. **Hosszan tartó betegség után elhunyt a futballtörténet egyik legnagyobb alakja, Puskás Ferenc, a Budapest Honvéd és a Real Madrid labdarúgója. *november 20. – Irán és Szíria elismeri az iraki kormányt, és felveszik az országgal a diplomáciai kapcsolatot. *november 22. – Hollandiában a választásokon a CDA többséget szerez a parlamentben. *november 23. – A kórházban meghal Alekszander Litvinyenko orosz hírszerzőtiszt, akit polónium-mérgezéssel gyilkoltak meg. Az eset kapcsán Nagy-Britannia és Oroszország között diplomáciai feszültség keletkezik. *november 29. – A rigai csúcstalálkozón a NATO Reagáló Erőt (NRF) harcra képesnek nyilvánítják. (A 25 000 fős, saját légierővel és haditengerészettel rendelkező alakulatot a katonai szövetség új elithaderejeként ismerik el) . *december 1. – Az ukrán parlament leváltja a Juscsenko-párti kül- és belügyminisztert, s hónapokon keresztül akadályozza az új vezetők kinevezését. *december 6. – Az orosz alsóház, az Állami Duma nyilatkozatában a dél-oszét függetlenségi akarat tekintetbe vételére ösztönözi Oroszországot és a világközösséget. *december 9. – Puskás Ferenc budapesti temetésén sok ezres tömeg vesz részt. A legendás labdarúgót a Szent István-bazilikában temetik el. *december 15. – Átadják az M35 autópálya Debrecent elkerülő szakaszát. *december 23. – Az ENSZ Biztonsági Tanácsa egyhangúlag megszavazza az 1737. számú határozatot, melyben szankciók bevezetését írja elő Teheránnal szemben. *december 30. – A Senopati Nusantara több száz utassal a fedélzetén elsüllyed Indonézia partjainál. *december 30. – Kivégzik Szaddám Huszein iraki diktátort. *december 31. – Kisebb erejű földrengés Pest megyében. *március 26.: ''A titok c. film megjelenése *október: Magyarországon bemutatják az 1956-os forradalom 50. évfordulójára készített Szabadság, szerelem c. filmet. *Az Eragon bemutatása a mozikban (december 15). *A Karib-tenger kalózai: Holtak kincse bemutatása. Megjelenik az EA Games fejlesztése a Need for Speed Carbon. Megjelenik L. Ron Hubbard Földi küldetés sorozatának 10., egyben befejező része magyarul. Ezzel a teljes sorozat olvasható magyar nyelven. (Az eltörölt bolygó) *AFI: Decemberunderground *Árpád népe - rockopera *Bloom 06: Crash Test 01 *Bob Dylan: Modern Times *Bonnie Tyler: LIVE *Christina Aguilera: Back to Basics *Cleopatra Stratan: La vârsta de trei ani *David Gilmour: On an Island *Edda Művek: A szerelem hullámhosszán *Eichinger Quartet: Pasztelszivárvány a Balkán felett *Fekete Sereg: Gyújts Sötétséget *Freddie Mercury: Lover of Life, Singer of Songs *George Michael: TwentyFive *Gigi D’Agostino: Some Experiments *Girls Aloud: The Sound Of Girls Aloud: The Greatest Hits *Iron Maiden: A Matter of Life and Death *Janet Jackson: 20 Y.O. *Jamiroquai: High Times: Singles 1992-2006 *Jay Chou: Still Fantasy *Justin Timberlake: FutureSex/LoveSounds *Laura Pausini: Io canto *Papa Roach: The Paramour Sessions *Paul McCartney: Ecce Cor Meum *Pearl Jam: Pearl Jam *Pink: I’m Not Dead *Queen: Stone Cold Classics *Meat Loaf: Bat Out Of Hell III. The Monster Is Loose (A Bat Out of Hell lemezsorozat befejező része) *Muse: Black Holes & Revelations *Nelly Furtado: Loose *Placebo: Meds *Red Hot Chili Peppers: Stadium Arcadium *Rihanna: A Girl Like Me *Robert Plant: Nine Lives *Roger Waters világ körüli turnéra indul a The Dark Side of the Moon előadásával. *Roxette: Hits!/RoxetteBox 1986-2006 *Sting: Songs from the Labyrinth *Thalía: El sexto sentido (Re+Loaded) (a 2005-ös album újbóli kiadása négy új dallal, az angol nyelvű változatok és a Loca című dal nélkül) *Tiziano Ferro: Nessuno è solo *Westlife: The love album *Bartók-emlékév, a világhírű zeneszerző születésének 125. évfordulóján.A Magyar Rádió MR3-Bartók Rádió adóján összes zenekari művét bemutató sorozat hangzik el.[5] *Május 22-én orgonaavató gálakoncertet tartottak a Művészetek Palotájában, a világszínvonalú új hangversenyorgonán. *A System of a Down augusztus 13-ai koncertje után meghatározatlan időre visszavonul *Wolgang Amadeus Mozart születésének 250. évfordulójára Mozart-év, Salzburgban, Bécsben kiemelt, ünnepi rendezvények, *a Magyar Rádió MR3-Bartók Rádió adóján összes művét bemutató sorozat hangzik el.[5] *február 10. – február 26. XX. Téli olimpiai játékok Torino, Olaszországban, 80 ország részvételével. *június 9.–július 9. 2006-os labdarúgó-világbajnokság, Németország, Világbajnok: Olaszország negyedszer. *Fernando Alonso 2005 után ismét világbajnoki címet szerez a Renault színeiben. *Michael Schumacher az év végén bejelenti visszavonulását. *A Debreceni VSC nyeri az NB1-et. Ez a klub második bajnoki címe. *'Lásd:' a 2006 a jogalkotásban című szócikkben. *olaszliszkai lincselés *szeptember 6. Hiszahito japán herceg, Fumihito (Akisino herceg) és Kiko Akisino hercegné fia, aki a harmadik lett a japán Krizantém trón örököseinek sorrendjében. *április 28. Felavatták Csíkszentmihályi Róbert Németh László-szobrát. *január 19. Agárdy Gábor Kossuth-díjas és kétszeres Jászai Mari-díjas színész, a nemzet színésze (* 1922) *január 23. – Jancsó Adrienne előadóművész (* 1921) *július 28. David Andrew Gemmell angol fantasy író (* 1948) *augusztus 1. az Újpest FC legendás játékosa Szusza Ferenc (* 1923) *október 9. Paul Hunter legendás snookerista (* 1978) *november 17. Puskás Ferenc labdarúgó, az egykori aranycsapat tagja (* 1927) *Bartók Béla születésének 125. évfordulója előtt tisztelegve Bartók-évet tartottak. *Ady Endre Új versek c. kötete megjelenésének, a magyar költészet egyik „forradalmának” 100. évfordulója *''A Pál utcai fiúk'' megjelenésének 100. évfordulója *Az 1956-os forradalom 50. évfordulója #↑ Maradványokért engedték szabadon a kémet URL hozzáférés – 2008. június 8. #↑ Hosszabbítás. Újraválasztott lengyel kormány. In.: HVG. 2011. október 15., 41. sz., 27. p. #↑ Az MTI tudósítása a Visegrádi Négyek... URL hozzáférés – 2009. augusztus 25. #↑ Súlyos iskolai lövöldözések a világban – kronológia[halott link] URL hozzáférés – 2009. december 3. #↑ [https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006#cite_ref-RTV_5-0 Ugrás ehhez: a''] [https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006#cite_ref-RTV_5-1 ''b] *RTV Részletes, 2006. évfolyama, Magyar Rádió Zrt.-HU ISSN 1418-3544 https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:2006 A Wikimédia Commons tartalmaz 2006 témájú médiaállományokat. Kategória: *2006 *21. század Navigációs menü *nem vagy bejelentkezve *vitalap *közreműködések *fiók létrehozása *bejelentkezés *szócikk *vitalap *olvasás *szerkesztés *laptörténet Keresés *Kezdőlap *Tartalom *Kiemelt szócikkek *Friss változtatások *Lap találomra *Tudakozó Részvétel *Kezdőknek *Segítség *Közösségi portál *Kapcsolatfelvétel *Adományok Nyomtatás/exportálás *Könyv készítése *Letöltés PDF-ként *Nyomtatható változat Társlapok *Wikimédia Commons Eszközök *Mi hivatkozik erre *Kapcsolódó változtatások *Speciális lapok *Hivatkozás erre a változatra *Lapinformációk *Wikidata-adatlap *Hogyan hivatkozz erre a lapra Más nyelveken *English *Deutsch *Español *Français *Italiano *한국어 *Tagalog *Tiếng Việt *中文